


Earth 33: Outlaws - Beauty Of The End

by JayEclipse



Series: Earth 33: Outlaws - Snippets [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Blue Devil (DCU Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jason is the death, Mentioned Dan Cassidy, Mentioned Diana Prince - Freeform, Mentioned Jason Todd, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEclipse/pseuds/JayEclipse
Summary: A letter to my long lost friend(AKA one last letter to Jason from Eddie)





	Earth 33: Outlaws - Beauty Of The End

**Author's Note:**

> The song that is sprinkled through the fic and also named after is "Beauty Of The End" by Paloma Faith.

_ So I write this letter _

_ That I'll never send _

_ Just so I remember _

The paper in front of him stayed blank even with him staring at it for minutes now, trying to think of what to say. What could he say? He knew he wanted to say something, anything, a goodbye, a tribute, a reminder of the good. His hand shook as his picked up the pencil again, and finally put it to the paper.

“Dear Jason, I miss you.”

Tears already rolled down his face, he wasn’t even six words in. Dammit this was harder than he thought it would be. He took a few breaths before he continued to write.

“I’ve missed you since your butler told me you were-” he struggled to write the next word. “-dead. I had been trying to call you, i was worried you were mad at me or that I had said something. When I heard the news I couldn't believe what I heard. I was in denial for a couple of days. Only when Danny came by to tell me that me and him were invited to your, Robins, funeral could i believe it.”

He remembered when Danny had came over to tell him, it had hurt so much to hear. The words still stung his ears.

_ I miss you in the moments _

_ When it all stops _

_ Listen to the silence _

_ That hurts my heart _

“I’m writing this the evening after the funeral, I’ve locked myself in my room. I don’t want to talk to anyone, I don’t want to see anyone, I just want to open my eyes and find out this was a nightmare. It has all the hallmarks, someone is dead and it was a gruesome death, no one could have done anything to have stopped it, and it has something so outlandish that it’s hard to believe but no one questions it. In this case that’d be the murder clown.”

The world’s scariest clown, IT had nothing on that monster. That monster that yet again had been thrown behind bars he’d get out of. Eddie could have been mad about that fact, but he honestly couldn’t find it himself to be anything other than sad, and apathetic.

“Your funeral was beautiful, they had a closed casket. I have to imagine it was because they didn’t want to keep having to dress and then undress the body, i guess it was better to keep it in the suit and tie for the Jason funeral that i have to imagine is happening tomorrow, or maybe it already happened and there was nothing in the casket. Either way everyone showed up. And i mean everyone, Wonder Woman was there and even said some words. Some along the lines of “He was a brave young warrior taken from all of us too soon” I’m sure you’d be happy to know that. Superman also spoke, I don't quite remember what he said though.”

Hmm who else to mention? There were too many people to mention all of them on this piece of paper, even if he used both sides.

“Your whole family was there, and Batman spoke. It was about what’d you expect. Zach was there with his cousin by the way.”

He lingered over the paper for a moment before continuing.

“I also was suppose to speak since apparently I was your closest friend in the hero community? I clammed up, i had a note of what i wanted to say but i just started bawling and ran off stage. Danny had to comfort me afterwards.”

_ Falling never hurts, _

_ Falling never hurts, _

_ Falling never hurts but landing does. _

“You were my best friend Jason, I couldn't have asked for better. You were awesome and you liked me. It’s…. It’s hard to deal with the fact you aren’t coming back, you went out one night, like any other night to go help people. And you didn’t come back….”

It was hard to see the fact that what they did as kid sidekicks, it was so dangerous. There were people out there who wouldn’t hold back because they were kids. In fact there were people that were out there who’d do even worse because of that fact.

“I’m going to keep doing my Kid Devil thing, maybe, I don't know honestly. I don’t want to give up, but I don't wanna die… But i’ll help people. That’s what being a hero means, and you were a hero. And I am too.”

He wiped his tears off his face with the palm of his hand.

“I’ll always remember you Jason. Signed yours, Eddie.”

_ And I write this letter _

_ To my long lost friend _

_ So it stays with me forever, _

_ The beauty of the end. _


End file.
